tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy
Daisy *'''Number: D1 *'Class': BR Class 101 *'Designer': Metro-Cammell *'Builder': Metro-Cammell *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Speed': 75 mph *'Built': 1960 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1960 Daisy is a Diesel rail-car, who works on Thomas' Branch Line. Bio In The Railway Series Branch Line Engines After Thomas was sent to the Works to have his bufferbeam repaired in 1960, Daisy was loaned from B.R. to do his work. Daisy was nasty to Henrietta, Annie, and Clarabel, refused to sleep in the Ffarquhar engine sheds on the grounds that it was "smelly", and blatantly refused to pull freight because it was "bad for her swerves". Daisy later called Toby cowardly for having sideplates and cowcatchers and claimed that one only needed to "toot and look them in the eye" to shoo animals away. This, of course, was proven false when Daisy tried to shoo an inquisitive bull named Champion. The Fat Controller discovered that Daisy was lazing about, but gave her a second chance after Daisy helped clear up the mess made when Percy collided into a train of stone. Daisy promised to change her ways. Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Percy used Daisy as an example of a good diesel to change Douglas' opinion about diesels. Tramway Engines Mavis sought Daisy's advice about how to show Toby that her method of doing things was correct. This was not exactly the best move, as Daisy knew next to nothing about trucks. Thomas Comes Home Daisy was put in charge of Thomas' fast run to Knapford while Thomas was in York. Daisy later claimed that she was not afraid of snow, but changed her mind after getting stuck in a snowdrift for a week. When Thomas finally returned from York, Daisy was given charge of a special train to bring guests to Knapford for the welcome-home party, but was delayed after running over some cones left inside the crossing gates at Dryaw crossing. She only just made it in time. Wilbert the Forest Engine Daisy, along with Thomas, Percy, and Toby, saw Wilbert off when he returned to Gloucestershire. Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines Daisy was stranded on the main line when the stretch before Dryaw was declared unsafe as rabbits had burrowed beneath it and so she was given the task of ferrying passengers from the airfield to Knapford. She later tried to cheer Henry up when he started to worry about the Golden Jubilee. Thomas and Victoria Daisy teased Percy for being afraid of grass snakes, but was humiliated when she blew a fuse out of fright when a crate of eels dropped beneath her. Thomas and his Friends Daisy attended the ceremony where the bust of the Thin Clergyman was unveiled at Tidmouth. Bio In The Television Series Daisy was introduced in the second season in the same way as the railway series. After confronted by The Fat Controller, Daisy had a change of attitude. However, ironically, Daisy regained her original sense later in the fourth season when she ignored Toby advise about bulls. Daisy has also been seen on the other railway as a unfamiliar diesel. In Calling All Engines! she was one of the diesels who joined the meeting at the coaling plant, and later helped Toby take workmen to repair the Sodor Suspension Bridge. Daisy was also mentioned in a Mr. Perkins segment. Persona Daisy is a Diesel rail-car, who has been known to consider herself "highly sprung, and right up to date!" She was brought to help run passenger services on Thomas' branch line, while Thomas was "indisposed" after running into the stationmaster's house. She can be hard to please, most indignant, and highly opinionated. She is confident in herself and can sometimes boast of her abilities in particular situations, unconcerned, despite having never actually been in such a position before. She will sometimes presume she can show other engines a thing or two, despite knowing little on the matter, until she actually learns for herself. After arriving on Sodor, Daisy insisted that she required delicate handling and considered pulling trucks and vans to be below her. She was very lazy and stubborn, but the Fat Controller spoke severely to her, telling her that his engines must work hard and that he sends lazy engines away. However, working hard after Percy got himself into a predicament, the Fat Controller felt she deserved another chance. Daisy is now good friends with the other engines on Thomas's branch line, tries to work much harder to be a useful engine, and is better capable of handling things alone. Basis Daisy is a BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102. She is, however, a single rail-car instead of the traditional two-piece unit. Livery In the Railway Series, Daisy is painted Brunswick green with yellow lining, similar to the livery of the British Railways DMUs in the 1960s. In the television series she is painted a much lighter green. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, red lipstick, blush, and blue eyeshadow. In the Railway Series, Daisy's face is the same colour as her livery; in the television series, it is light grey. Appearances Voice Actors * Yumi Nakatani (Japan) Theme Instrumental Trivia * In the Railway Series, Daisy has two faces - one at each end. * Occasionally, Daisy used BoCo's chassis in the television series. * Daisy has appeared at many Day Out with Thomas events in the UK. * In the television series, Daisy slightly differs from her basis as her buffer-beam is lower down. However, the earlier lightweight prototype units have these lower buffer-beams. This would also account for Daisy's refusal to pull the milk, as the lightweight units were not strong enough to haul wagons. * Additionally, while her real-life prototype and Railway Series counterpart have built-in lights, in the television series, she has lamps on irons (one on her front, four on her rear). * It is rumoured that some of Daisy's television series face masks are just BoCo's with added makeup. * Some of the stories involving Daisy reflect problems that were faced by railway staff when it came to dealing with "highly sprung" diesel engines in the earlier phases of Dieselization. * Daisy was the only character from Seasons 1-3 who was not featured on Shining Time Station, although she did appear in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Quotes :Daisy was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. :"This is dreadfully smelly!" she announced. "I'm highly sprung, and anything smelly is bad for my swerves!" :Next, they tried the carriage shed. :"This is better," said Daisy. "But whatever is that rubbish?!" :The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta, who were most offended. :"We won't stay here to be insulted!" they fumed. - Daisy insults the coaches, "Daisy", "Branch Line Engines". :The Fat Controller spoke severely to Daisy too. :"My engines do not tell lies!" he said. "They work hard with no shirking. I sent lazy engines away!" :Daisy was ashamed. :"However," he went on. "Toby says you worked hard yesterday, after Percy's accident. So you shall have another chance!" :"Thank you, sir!" said Daisy. "I will work hard, sir. Toby says he'll help me." :"Excellent! What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems," The Fat Controller chuckled. "Such as er..bulls, isn't worth knowing. Our Toby, is an experienced engine!" - Sir Topham Hatt and Daisy, "Percy's Predicament", "Branch Line Engines". :"Toby's an old fusspot!" Mavis complained. :Daisy liked Toby, but was glad of a diesel to talk to. "Steam engines," she said. "Have their uses, but they don't understand." :"Toby says that only steam engines can manage trucks properly!" :"What rubbish!" put in Daisy, who knew nothing about trucks. "Depend upon my dear, anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better!" - Daisy gives Mavis advice, "Mavis", "Tramway Engines". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Gallery File:DaisyRS3.png|Daisy in the Railway Series File:DaisyRS6.png File:BullsEyesRS7.png File:SnowProblemRS5.png File:ThomasComesHomeRS3.png|Daisy with George File:EelsOnWheelsRS1.png File:Daisy14.png|Daisy in the second season File:Daisy(episode)10.png|Daisy, Percy and Toby File:Daisy16.png|Daisy at Elsbridge File:Daisy(episode)39.png File:Percy'sPredicament2.png File:Percy'sPredicament3.png|Daisy and the Fat Controller File:Percy'sPredicament23.png File:Bull'sEyes6.jpg File:Bull'sEyes1.jpg File:Bull'sEyes3.jpg|Daisy with Champion File:CallingAllEngines!240.png|Daisy in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!241.png|Daisy at Kellsthorpe File:Daisy'sModelSpecifcation.PNG|Daisy's model specifications File:Daisywithnameboard.png|Daisy with nameboard File:Daisy28.png|Promotional image of Daisy File:Bull'sEyes19.png File:Percy'sPredicament54.png File:DaisyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie illustrated by Owen Bell File:DaisyandDiesel9.png|Daisy in a magazine story File:ADeskforDaisy!10.png File:SweetScent6.jpg File:Percy'sPredicamentmagazinestory10.png File:Awdry'sDaisymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Daisy File:Daisy'sprototype.jpg|Daisy's basis (two car version) Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDaisy.gif|ERTL File:Take-AlongDaisy.jpg|Take-Along File:Daisywooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2007Daisy.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDaisy.JPG|Brio File:MyFirstThomasDaisy.jpg|My First Thomas model File:BandaiTECDaisy.png|Bandai TEC File:DeAgostiniDaisy.jpg|De Agostini File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Daisy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Daisy Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:Thomas' Branch Line